Ninjago Kai and Lloyd's Adventure
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Kai and Lloyd get blown away on a huge gust of wind. But when a new tribe of snake called the Hyperbria, who don't like elemental masters, find and learn about their powers, can Kai and Lloyd escape, or will they be killed. Warning, may contain Blood and possibly death.
1. Chapter 1

All the ninja were on the Bounty on day. Kai, Nya and Lloyd were training on the deck while Sensei Wu and Misako were out and everyone else was playing video games below.

"One more time Lloyd," Kai said.

Lloyd sighed and summoned his dragon, grabbed Nya and tossed her in the air. She used her powers to create a water orb around herself a float back down safely to the deck.

"Perfect sis," Kai said.

"And now you're turn," Lloyd said.

"Wait what," Kai yelled.

Lloyd's dragon grabbed Kai by the collar and threw him high in the air. He scream like a little girl until Lloyd caught him.

"I guess that was for making you throw Nya up multiple times," Kai said with a chuckle.

Lloyd nodded and they all started laughing. Then it happened. A huge gust of wind started knocking the Bounty around. Lloyd panicked and his dragon desummoned. Now, he and Kai were being blown around Ninjago until the wind stopped, above a huge abyss, in the middle of the desert.

They screamed as they fell hundreds of feet and landed with a loud thump, unconscious.

Nya ran down to the gaming room to find the others in shock. They all saw her run in and their eyes were about twice their normal size.

"Nya, what the heck was that," Jay asked.

"It was a huge wind and Kai was swept away with Lloyd," she yelled.

"What!" Cole, Jay and Zane said together.

"Come on," Nya said.

They all got up and ran to the bridge.

"I still had a microphone in Kai's hood, maybe we can talk to him," Nya said while typing.

Jay was freaking out, walking back and forth in the room. Nya finally got the microphone working.

"Kai, can you hear me. Kai. Lloyd. Anyone," she cried into the microphone.

"Hey Spike, I think I heard something. Hello," someone said.

"Who are you and what have you done to our friends," Jay yelled out in anger.

"Whoa, hold your horses there man, we haven't done anything. Where are you even," another voice asked.

"Do you see the red man," Zane asked.

"Yes," one replied.

"We have a microphone and speaker on him, is he and the green one Ok," Zane asked.

"I think so, the green one said his name is Lloyd and is awake, but the red one isn't moving," the second replied.

"Can we speak with Lloyd," Cole asked.

"Ya, Lloyd, come here please," the first asked.

The ninja heard footsteps then Lloyd's voice, "what's up."

"LLOYD!" everyone cried out.

"Whoa, where are you guys," Lloyd said.

"Kai's hood has.." Jay started.

"OH my head," Kai moaned, "what happened. AH serpentine!"

"Kai, oh thank god you're Ok," Nya cheered.

"Not so loud," Kai moaned.

"Sorry," Nya said.

"We better get the red boy back to our village so he can be healed," the first voice said.

"Guys, we'll call you when we get….chance" Lloyd was starting to get fuzzy.

"Lloyd, we can't understand you," Nya said.

"I said…..call….when….." then it went all staticy.

"No!" Nya cried.

"We'll find them Nya," Jay said.

She was crying, she looked at Jay, who smiled at her. She forced a smile and hugged him.

"I hope you're right," she said.

Two snakes were helping Kai and Lloyd back to their village. They were black with some yellow highlighting on their tails and arms. They seemed friendly. They called themselves Hyperbria. Kai and Lloyd entered a village with the snakes, they entered a large building and the snakes helped them onto some beds. Lloyd sat and Kai lied down.

"So, how do you feel," one asked.

"I'm fine," Lloyd replied.

"Just a headache. You know our names, so what are yours," Kai asked.

"I'm Spike, and this is Stella," the second replied.

"Just so you know, if your friends are elemental masters, they can't come into this village," Stella said.

"Why," Lloyd asked, then gulped.

"Our leader hates elemental masters and if she sees one, she's lock them in the dungeon. Possibly kill them," Spike said.

Kai and Lloyd gulped.

"Um, are you two Ok," Stella asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't we be," Lloyd said very quickly.

"There's nothing we're hiding," Kai added.

Stella and Spike looked at each other.

"Whatever. I'll go and get some painkillers for your head Kai," Stella said and left.

"Um, Spike right," Lloyd asked.

"Yes, what's up," Spike replied.

"If we were elemental masters, not saying we are, because we aren't, what would happen to someone in our shoes," Lloyd asked.

"They would be locked up and executed in like an hour, why," Spike replied.

"Just curious," Lloyd said.

Spike shrugged and went to help Stella find the painkillers.

"What was that about Lloyd,' Kai asked.

"I wanted to know," Lloyd replied.

"Well now they're going to be suspicious about us," Kai yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry," Lloyd said.

"You little brat," Kai said with flames in his hand.

He shot fire at Lloyd and Lloyd fired his green power back. They shot back and forth until they noticed Stella and Spike in the doorway, with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Um, this isn't what you think it is." Lloyd gulped.

"You are elemental masters, guards, seize them," Stella cried out.

Moments later, Kai and Lloyd were fighting off Hyperbria guards. Kai and Lloyd were then flung across the room and grabbed by the guards.

"Thanks alot Kai," Lloyd said annoyed as the dragged them to the center of their village.

"I had no clue they were watching," Kai replied.

"Well you used your powers," Lloyd yelled at Kai.

"And you did too, so this is just as much your fault as it is mine,' Kai yelled back.

"Both of you are to remain silent," Stella yelled smacking them both in the back of the head.

They were dragged into the center of the village. The looked up and saw a hyperbria wearing a golden crown. She also held a staff in her right hand.

"Who are these two," she asked.

"General Jacklyn, these two were brought into our village then found using elemental powers," Stella replied.

"Which elemental powers," the General asked.

"The red one is fire and the green one has power no one has ever seen before," Spike replied.

"I see, lock them up. We shall kill the red one at dawn and use the green one for testing so we can learn about his powers," the general ordered.

"Yes ma'am," they replied and tossed Kai and Lloyd into a cage.

Lloyd and Kai tried to use their power but couldn't.

"Don't even try. The cage is made of a material that you can't use your power on," a guards said.

Lloyd and Kai sighed and sat down. Lloyd began to cry and Kai comforted him. The others would have to find them soon to save them.


	2. Chapter 2

Nya was frantically typing, trying to locate her brother and Lloyd. She had found that they were in the desert somewhere thanks to the microphone chip, but couldn't get an exact location. Cole, Jay and Zane were flying over the desert on their dragons, trying to locate their lost friends, but came back empty handed.

"I'm home," some one called.

"Sensei!" Jay cried.

"Great, we need your help," Cole said.

"Ok, first, where's Kai and," Sensei started.

"My son, I have something for him," Misako finished.

"That's the problem, they're lost in Ninjago and we have no idea where," Jay said.

"All we know is that they are somewhere in the desert with a tribe of new serpentine," Nya said.

"Oh dear," Misako said.

"They've found the Hyperbria village," Sensei said.

"The who's it what now," Jay was confused.

"The Hyperbria tribe were never trapped in tombs like the others and created their own village and lived in harmony for years. Many elemental masters have tried to find and lock them up like the others, but died trying to talk to them," Sensei said.

"According to my research, the Hyperbria tribe hates elemental masters and kills those that enter their village, invited or not," Misako said.

"We have to find them," Jay said.

"I know where their village is, we can't let them know that we have elemental powers or we won't be able to save Kai and Lloyd," Sensei told them.

"Let's go save Kai and Lloyd," Nya said.

"NINJAGO!" everyone yelled.

Kai and Lloyd couldn't sleep. Kai couldn't believe what they were going to do. He was very mad. Lloyd on the other hand, was crying, he never wanted this. He wanted to see his mom that day. It was his birthday, the first one he would be able to celebrate with his mom since he was three. They noticed the sun starting to rise.

"Lloyd," Kai said.

"Yes," Lloyd replied.

"I just want you to know, that if our friends don't get here in time, if they save you but can't save me, that, I'm happy to have had friends like them…..like you," Kai told him, holding back tears.

"I was hoping I could give you this when everyone else was with us, but, I want you to have it now," Kai handed him a small box. "happy birthday."

Lloyd opened the small box and saw a picture of him and his ninja family. He picked it up and saw in another frame was a picture of his true family.

"Kai," Lloyd was speechless.

"I know it's not much, but I'm broke. The one with your true family was from your father, he gave it to me at the tournament. Told me to give this to you for your next birthday," Kai smiled.

Lloyd smiled back and hugged Kai. "Thank you," Lloyd whispered.

"This is too sweet," one of the guards said, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"To bad that this is all ending today," the general said.

Kai and Lloyd's smiles faded. One of the guards grabbed Kai and dragged him to the center to the village square. The guard forced him onto his knees.

The general asked, "any final words."

Kai did nothing but shed a tear. The general placed a sword on Kai's neck. He winced a the feeling of the cold metal on the back of his neck. She raised the sword up ready to strike, Lloyd closed his eye's and looked away. Then everything went downhill fast for Kai. She swung, but instead of going through his neck, the sword went deep into his back. Kai screamed in pain and passed out.

"No!" Lloyd cried out.

"Take the green one to the lab for some testing," the general ordered.

Then the rest of Lloyd's family jumped in and attacked, full on.


	3. Chapter 3

Two guards held Lloyd in their grasp. He fought, kicked and squirmed, but could break their grip on his arms. The carried him to their lab and placed him in another cell. He could hear his friends and family fighting the snakes outside.

Meanwhile, Jay and Nya were trying to stop the blood coming out from Kai's back. Sensei, Misako, Cole and Zane were fighting the snakes, and not succeeding. They took Zane down first, followed by Misako, who was then freed by Sensei. Zane was trapped. Snakes started at Jay, Nya and unconscious Kai. Jay sprung up and attacked, protecting the two siblings.

"Sensei, Misako, go find Lloyd so we can get out of here," Cole yelled.

"On it," Misako replied running off in the direction they took Lloyd.

"Come on, we have to keep these snakes occupied while they find him. Nya, stay with Kai," Zane said.

Nya hugged her brother, tightly. Cole, Zane and Jay were fighting when a new friend joined their party.

"Skylor, is that you," Nya cried out through all the screams.

"Yes," she ran through the fighting, "I'll take Kai to a hospital, you fight these snakes."

"Are you sure," Nya asked.

"Nya, Help!" Jay cried out, now pinned down and about to be sliced by the general.

"Yes, go now," Skylor yelled.

Nya ran and jumped on the generals back. Jacklyn stumbled with Nya on her back. Jay sprang up and swung his nunchucks at her like crazy, hitting every time.

Lloyd felt a prick in his arm when he was staring at the door. He looked to his arm and saw a scientist snake had a needle in his arm.

"That should knock you out in a few minutes," he said pulling it out

"What are you planning on doing to me," Lloyd asked.

"A lot of tests, so we're knocking you out so you won't feel most of it. We need to learn about your power for the future," the scientist told him.

Lloyd's eye's started to droop. Then his uncle and mother burst into the lab. Sensei ran and took the scientist down while Misako got Lloyd out of the cell.

"Mom," he said with confusion.

"Yes Lloyd, is something wrong," she asked.

Then, Lloyd passed out in his mother's arms.

"Lloyd! Lloyd! Speak to me! Wu, he's blacked out, we need to get him help now," Misako yelled in panic.

"It worked. My surim worked. He'll be dead in a few minutes," the scientist said.

Sensei flung him across the room, ran over to Misako, grabbed Lloyd and ran out of the lab. They ran back to the others.

"We've got Lloyd, where's Kai," Sensei yelled out.

"Going to the hospital with Skylor, we've got to go now," Nya yelled.

They ran over to Sensei and Misako. Zane took Lloyd. They ran away, summoned their dragons and flew for the hospital.

"They have powers too. This is just great," the General complained.

"We'll come across them again, and next time, they won't escape," Stella said.

They arrived at the hospital. Lloyd was rushed into a room. A doctor came out moments later with Kai in a wheelchair and Skylor by his side.

"Kai," Nya cried out.

She ran and hugged him. Then hugged Skylor and thanked her.

"Who is Lloyd's mother," the doctor asked.

Misako raised her hand, "I am."

"Mrs. Garmadon, unfortunately, Lloyd has been injected with a poison we may not be able to get out of his system before it gets to his heart and he dies. We are trying our hardest but not doing too well," he told her.

"Can I see him one more time," she asked.

The doctor nodded. She lead Misako to a room where Lloyd was hooked up to at least five different machines. Some taking blood and cleansing it from the poison and more adding clean blood into his system. Lloyd was lying, slightly awake on the bed.

"I'll give you two some alone time," the doctor said stepping out of the room.

"Mom, what's happening. I feel like I'm dying," Lloyd said weakly.

"Lloyd, I'm so sorry. You….you...are dying. They're trying their hardest to save you but said it's like a 25% chance you'll live," she said hugging her son.

"No, not today," he began to cry.

"Here, it's from me and everyone else," she handed him a box.

"Mom, a green ninja phone cover," Lloyd said.

"You've always been saying that it's not fair the others have phone covers of themselves and you don't. I'm sorry you may not be able to use it," she said.

Lloyd smiled and she smiled back. The doctor entered the room to see Lloyd and Misako hugging. Then Lloyd's heart monitor went flat. The poison had finally got to his heart. Misako let go and laid him down on the bed. The doctor placed the blanket over his face and escorted Misako back to the waiting room.

Misako looked at the ninja and Wu and burst into tears. Wu knew what had happened.

"It seems we have lost our beloved green ninja," he said in sorrow.

Everyone put their heads down. Nya and Skylor hugged each other, crying. Kai began to cry and Jay comforted him. Then another doctor came running through the waiting room doors.

"Lloyd..;...he's…...alive" he said between breaths.

Both doctor ran back through the doors and for Lloyd's room. Everyone just waited in shock.

The doctors ran into the room to see a nurse, one with green hair, using a power taking the poison from Lloyd's body. His heart had restarted and returned to normal. No one knew how or why, just that a miracle had just happened.

The nurse stopped and said, "it's all out of his system. He should wake in three, two, one."

Lloyd awoke. He slowly sat up and held his head.

"What happened. Wait, Tox, is that you," he said.

She nodded. The nurse was Tox and she had saved Lloyd. The doctors helped Lloyd onto a wheelchair and Tox pushed him. They enter the waiting room.

"Lloyd!" everyone yelled.

"What," he said.

Misako hugged Lloyd.

"Is that Tox. Since when are you a nurse," Jay asked.

"After Chen was defeated, I got a job as the poison manager here and just happened to be here for Lloyd," she said.

Everyone said their thank yous for saving Lloyd and Kai and left the hospital and climbed aboard the Bounty. Unfortunately, they had a scaly stow away on board. Kai was the first victim.

 _ **More to come.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kai and Lloyd were in their room resting, Nya and Misako with them. Everyone else was getting ready for Lloyd's surprise party. The sad thing is, Lloyd almost died a few hours ago. Lloyd sat on his bed, playing on his phone with his mother beside him.

"Hey Lloyd," Kai said.

They were in a room together. Sensei had divided them. Kai and Lloyd were together, so were Jay and Cole and Zane was on his own. Misako and Sensei Wu were together and Nya would be with Ali when she was over.

"Ya, whats up," he said.

"There's one other thing I wanted to give you for you birthday," he said.

"Really, what," Lloyd asked sitting up on his bed.

Kai handed Nya a box wrapped in green paper. She carried it across the room to Lloyd. He opened it and smiled.

"I know you've always wanted a real one but with Cole's allergies, you couldn't, so I got you a robot one," Kai said.

Lloyd took a small robot cat out of the box. I was a lot like Zane's falcon, but a kitten. It was a little tabby with bright green eyes and white paws. It meowed at Lloyd and Cuddled up with him.

"Kai. How did you do this," Lloyd asked.

"Jay helped me with some blueprints and Zane helped build it. I really wanted it for you and I did everything I could to make it," Kai said.

"What's it name," Lloyd asked.

"We wanted you to name it, he's you cat," Kai replied.

"I think I'll name him," he started.

Then the window smashed opened. The two snakes named Stella and Spike, burst in. They grabbed Kai and sprang back out the window with Kai.

"Kai!" the three yelled.

Then Cole, Zane and Jay came running into the room. They looked around franticly for Kai.

"Where's Kai," Cole asked.

"He just got kidnapped by those snakes," Lloyd cried out.

Then a rope flew in through the window and wrapped around Lloyd. It started dragging him out but Misako grabbed him. Zane cut the rope with his shurikens and Lloyd fell on the floor. Jay looked out the window and saw an army of the snakes outside.

"We've got a problem," he said.

Everyone looked out the window and gasped. Their whole tribe was there. In the front was Stella and Spike holding Kai with a sword to his throat. The General was behind Kai. She yelled into a megaphone.

"If you want the red boy back, give us the green one."

"What do we do," Jay asked.

"We can't give you to them," Cole said to Lloyd.

"Yes we can. Follow me, I have a plan," Lloyd said.

They followed him and walked out to the deck.

"Nya lower us down, but be ready to go again," Lloyd ordered.

Nya nodded and ran to the bridge. The Bounty landed on the ground with the snakes in front of them.

"I will surrender to you but first you release Kai," Lloyd said.

"You better not be pulling our tails," the general said.

Lloyd jumped down off the Bounty, "I promise, now let him go."

Stella and Spike released Kai and he joined Lloyd. Unfortunately, Lloyd's plan was for them to jump back on the Bounty, but the snakes were more prepared. They tossed a venge stone net on Kai and Lloyd.

"Kai! Lloyd!" Everyone cried out.

"Nya. Take off. NOW," Lloyd yelled out.

The Bounty took off, leaving Kai and Lloyd behind. The snakes grabbed Kai and Lloyd in the net a dragged them back to their village.

"Kai. I don't want to go through this again," Lloyd said.

"I know, I don't either," Kai replied.

This time, they were brought right to the lab.

"Now, don't let them escape this time. I'm going to prepare the serum," the scientist said.

He left and Kai and Lloyd were thrown in a cage.

"What serum. Lloyd, are you Ok," Kai asked.

"We're both going to die. Kai, the serum is what landed me in the hospital. It's poison," Lloyd said.

Kai looked at Lloyd in horror. Then to the door the scientist had gone through. This could be the end.

 _ **So I've been so excited about this story. It's so sad, yet somehow fun to write.**_

 _ **Lloyd: Are we really going to die.**_

 _ **Kai: You better not do this.**_

 _ **I may, who knows. Anyways, Lloyd, what are you going to name your cat.**_

 _ **Lloyd: I have no clue. If you have any ideas, let us know.**_

 _ **I'll start a poll once we have a few. Please comment and review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cole, Zane and Jay stood shocked at what they just witnessed. Kai and Lloyd were gone again. Nya came running down and didn't see Kai or Lloyd anywhere.

"Where's my brother," she asked.

"Being dragged off by the snakes with Lloyd," Jay said, then got a smack in the head from Cole.

"What!" she yelled.

"We'll find them Nya," Zane said as she fell to her knees.

"Come on, let's get looking," Jay said as they all walked into the bridge.

Kai and Lloyd sat in the cell, awaiting their doom. Lloyd had his head on his knees, while Kai curled up beside him. The lab was cold, colder than Kai could take. He was keeping close to Lloyd, trying to stay warm.

"L...L….Lloyd," Kai managed to get out.

"Kai, are you Ok. I don't feel like you are," Lloyd asked.

Kai shook his head and Lloyd touched him.

"Kai, you're really cold. I think you maybe sick," Lloyd said.

"It's not like that's going to matter since the serum is done, who's first," The scientist said.

He walked to the cell Kai and Lloyd were in, set on needle on the counter and held the other is his serpent hand. Kai and Lloyd looked at each other, there was no escaping this.

"Well," the scientist said impatiently.

"I'll do it," Lloyd said.

"No Lloyd. You almost died already, we don't want you die on us," Kai said.

"Who said anything about death," the scientist said. "Oh, is this about the last time, no no no. This is different."

"What does this one do," Lloyd asked with suspicion and worry.

"This serum turn the victim into a snake," the scientist said.

"What!" Kai and Lloyd cried out.

"We decided we won't kill you, but turn you into one of us. Now, let's do this," the scientist said.

The snake grabbed Lloyd by the arm, dragged him out of the cell and tied him down in a chair. Lloyd struggled against the ropes, but could get out in time. The snake put the needle in Lloyd's arm and injected the serum. Lloyd screamed. When the snake took it out, Lloyd fell limp in the chair.

"No," Kai cried.

The snake tossed Lloyd back in the cell and took Kai, grabbed the other needle and tied Kai down. Kai was weak from the cold room and couldn't fight for freedom. The snake inject the serum into Kai and he passed out.

Kai and Lloyd lied in the cell, unconscious, while the serum took over, slowly changing them into snakes.

Nya had remained on the Bounty because Misako and Sensei Wu had gone out to by tea. Cole, Zane and Jay had gone off looking for Kai and Lloyd, eventually locating them.

"My sensors say that they are in the desert, underground by the village we found them in last time," Zane said.

"I love having a nindroid on our side," Jay said.

"Agreed, come on. Let's go save Lloyd and Kai," Cole said.

They flew faster towards the village, but found it abandoned. They followed Zane around until they stopped at a building that had the door in the earth. They walked in and immediately saw Kai's hood in the cell.

"Kai!" Jay cried, running to the cell with Cole and Zane hot on his heels.

"Jay," Kai said weakly.

His voice was faint. He was lying on his stomach as if he had no strength left. Lloyd was on his side, curled up, already showing signs of the serum. His legs were close together, and a grayish colour. His whole body was slowly turning gray and black. His arms and hands had yellow on them, along with his legs. Kai meanwhile, was awake but barely. His arms were light gray and his face was pale from his illness. Both Kai and Lloyd had fangs and a hiss when they talked.

"Kai, what happened to you two," Cole asked with concern.

He opened the cell door and he, Zane and Jay ran in.

"One of the sssnake had a ssserum and injected into us. They're turning usss into sssnakess," Kai tried to say.

"We need to get you home and find the antivenom to save you two," Zane said.

He picked up Lloyd and Cole picked up Kai. Jay opened the door and they ran out of the lab. The snakes watched them.

"Should we go after them," Stella asked.

"No, they're too far gone, they'll be done for," the general said.

The ninja rushed back to the Bounty with Kai and Lloyd.

 _ **I'm ready for anything. I'm thinking a big surprise next chapter.**_

 _ **Kai: It better not be me or Lloyd dying**_

 _ **Maybe**_

 _ **Kai: Why you *Attack me***_

 _ **Get him off**_

 _ **Zane and Cole: *pry Kai off me and holds him***_

 _ **I said maybe, not yes.**_

 _ **Lloyd: What's happening**_

 _ **Please review to see what happens to Kai and Lloyd**_


	6. Chapter 6

Jay, Zane and Cole came running into the Bounty.

"Nya, change course to Ninjago Hospital," Jay yelled to her as he ran into the bridge.

He saw Sensei and Misako staring at him. Nya nodded and changed course then approached Jay.

"Where's Kai and Lloyd," she asked.

"Wait, what happened this time," Misako asked.

"No time to explain, come on," Jay said and ran towards the boys bedroom with everyone else on his heels.

Cole and Zane placed Kai and Lloyd on their beds. They watched them closely.

"Um, Cole, you might want to see this," Zane said.

Cole ran across the room, and saw Lloyd's appearance. His hands were pure black with the yellow streaks on the back of his hand, all the way up to his shoulder. His legs were no longer there, but where they were suppose to be was a long, black with yellow highlighting, tail. His face was black, same with his hair. He had turned into a Hyperbria. Sensei, Misako and Jay stormed into the room and stopped at the sight of Lloyd.

"What's happened to my son," Misako cried out.

"It's the same thing as the fangpyre bite. The Hyperbria took some of the fangpyre venom, mixed it with their DNA and put it into Kai and Lloyd. We need to find they fangpyre and we can save them, but we must hurry," Sensei said.

"I know where they are," Zane said.

"Good, Zane, Cole and I will go and retrieve their staff for the antivenom while Misako, Jay and Nya stay with Kai and Lloyd," Sensei said.

Cole and Zane followed Sensei out and left to find the fangpyre general, while the others stayed behind. Nya kneeled down beside her unconscious brother and hugged him. Misako hugged Lloyd, and he started waking up.

"What happened," Lloyd said with tiredness in his voice.

"Lloyd, you're Ok, everything will be Ok," Misako said.

"Mom, what'ssss," Lloyd stopped. He just hissed like a snake. "Mom, what aren't you sssaying."

"Lloyd, you have been injected with venom that turned you and is turning Kai into snakes," Nya said.

"WHAT!" Lloyd yelled.

He tried to stand up, but fell down. His mom and Jay helped him up. Once he finally gained his balance, he tried moving. He saw his reflection in a mirror on the back of the door and screamed. This made Kai freak out and fall out of bed, onto his sister.

"Kai, get off," Nya yelled.

"SSSorry ssssiss," he said.

Kai got off Nya and looked at Lloyd and knew what happened. He sighed.

"Where's Sensei, Cole and Zane," Kai asked.

"They've gone to retrieve an anti venom," Jay said.

"I fear if they don't return, this may become permanent," Misako said.

"What do you mean," Lloyd asked suspiciously.

"By sundown, if you don't have the anti venom, you will be snakes forever. They must hurry," Misako said worried.

"No," Lloyd said.

"Isss there anything we can do," Kai asked.

"We can only try to remain calm. If you overexert yourselves, the venom will work faster," Misako said.

Lloyd hugged Misaki and Kai hugged Nya. Jay stood there silent. The Bounty suddenly shook the it grew silent. Too silent. Lloyd's tail wrapped around him and he turned into a black, yellow and green ball. Kai chuckled at Lloyd and Nya rolled her eyes. The the Bounty shook again, followed by an alarm.

"We're under attack," Jay yelled out.

Nya ran to the window and looked out to see serpentine.

"Never mind Jay, it Sensei and the others returning with the fangpyre," Nya said, making Lloyd relax.

The fangpyre climbed up and looked at Kai and Lloyd. Then Sensei walked in with tea and gave Kai and Lloyd each a cup.

"Drink and you'll be fine," Sensei said.

Kai hesitated but Lloyd gulped the thing down in a matter of seconds. A green orb, his powers, formed around him, and once it was gone, he was normal.

"Hurry Kai," Nya said.

Kai drank the cup of tea, then a red orb of fire appeared around him, but when it disappeared, Kai was unconscious on his bed.

"Kai!" Nya cried and ran to her brother.

Sensei felt his forehead, "he has a high fever."

"That's not good. It's about 105 degrees. We need to cool him down," Misako said.

"On it," Zane said.

Everyone backed up and Zane covered Kai in ice. Kai started waking up, shivering and sneezing.

"Z...Z...Zane. C...c...c...cold," Kai stammered.

Everyone laughed and hugged Kai, after Zane melted the ice of course. Zane made a nice and warm dinner and they all watched a movie after with hot chocolate and popcorn. After that, all was fine.


End file.
